edeneternalfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jrlewis96
Welcome Hi, welcome to Eden Eternal Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Cleaver Brigandine page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Liosrakia (Talk) 01:13, August 14, 2011 thanks for the edits! I hope you continue adding to the wiki, it'll help alot. Feel free to drop a message on my talk page Liosrakia 02:52, August 14, 2011 (UTC) :A massive thank you, on behalf of the Eden Eternal Wiki for all your outstanding contributions so far :) Feel free to also drop a line on my Talk Page ^.^ Alexae 13:38, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Re:Templates/categories for items Hey! Sorry its taken me so long to respond about the category thing-I'll cover that and the template for items. Ok so first off, the most confusing thing about our template right now is that Hitsuzen13 used a modified version for most of the items you see on the wiki, using the serial numbers from one of the eden eternal databases, and he made it so the categories would be added automatically. I'd have to examine that further to see if we could implement that in our current weapon template, as that would be useful to have, but for right now, we're adding all weapons to Category:Equipment, Category Items (which have only been recently implimented, so not alot of stuff is added to those categories yet) and then whatever category the weapon is in (for instance Category:Sword, as well as the level the items is (for instance, adding a levle 22 sword to Category:Sword LV 22, and using his original template (here template, which is explained here by hitsuzen13. I don't know if that awnsered all your questions: sorry, I have to be pretty quick today, got alot on my plate, but I'll be on alot on the 16th: check the Manual of Style for more info on categories (altough it's not quite finished and might not make perfect sense), or if you have any specific questions ask me, i'll be happy to awnser (even if it's kinda long winded,: sorry about that, it just seems to happen when i awnser questions) Ok, I hope that helped! Liosrakia 01:07, August 16, 2011 (UTC) equipment cateogiries Man I hate the backspace button. I just had all this stuff written down, and now I don't. K, i'll try to sum this up: the categories you added are probably fine, no need to ask me: could you please send me all the links to them though, so I can make sure they're all done right. Also, are you saying that we should we should replace the current "weapon type" and "weapon type level" (such as Sword and Sword LV 1) with Equipment (which we already have) and Equipment level (Equipment LV I), or just adding Equpment LV? I just didn't the specifications on that, or the reason behind it- I think you were saying something like it would make it less class specific, but i don't really understand how that would do it and It would sorta get rid of alot of our categorization. also, please make sure to add the pages you want to delete with instead of teh Category:Delete, and then you can send me the link to the "up for deletion" page if you feel I haven't checked it enough. Ok hope i didn't come off to hard. just need a little more info, and make sure we don't make a new wierd delete category, lol :P Ok, I'll be on all day, feel free to msg me on our chat as well. Liosrakia 23:22, August 16, 2011 (UTC) :Oh and by the way, why did you want me to delete Ironstring Bow and Nailed Skull Gauntlets and Category: Projectile Weapons? They look fine to me. Liosrakia 23:25, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Bosses Thank you for your edit on the page: Ebaster. To correspond with the other Boss pages, it is essential that for any further edits, that the Instance Boss infobox is used. :) There's also infoboxes for Ordinary monsters and Zone Bosses there too :] If you've got any questions, reagrding this, feel more than welcome to drop a line back on my Talk Page. Also, a well-deserved congratulations on gaining the Admin status. :D Alexae 13:39, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey just want to let you know that I'll try to be on sunday, but I can't be on today as I'm uploading some videos to youtube and it's taking up all my bandwith. Liosrakia 00:00, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Hi i was just checking in. How are your projects doing? I know I haven't been around much, but I just wanted to check and see if everything was going all right! (hopefully) see you on the 22nd! Liosrakia 01:04, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Fixed? Heya, Don't think much was the problem with Blueprint: 5 Beast Team Badge: all I did was remove the mode=icon bit, so it was just {:5 Beast Team Badge}, is it how you wanted it to look? :) Alexae 17:50, August 24, 2011 (UTC) : Hey, :I've tried to rework the coding so that it would show the Item icon and the name, however it refrains from doing so :( :Instead it adds a link to the name, with providing a floating tooltip. :Sorry, that I couldn't do any better than that. Hopefully, if I keep fiddling, it'll work- I'll get back to you if it does. :Alexae 13:39, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Navigation I've added Community under the Navigation tab, whilst adding more links ^_^ Alexae 10:20, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Item Tooltips I've tried to rework some of the coding, but it still fails to hold together. Although, I have noticed that there is a difference in the Item's page, since Cleaver Band is structured differently to 5 Beast Team Badge, since the tooltip takes in the information on the specified page- including the Set it makes, and the Materials needed to make the Item, (since they also have their own personal tooltips). Do you think we should start there, and rework those? Alexae 17:52, August 26, 2011 (UTC) :I've managed to sort of fix 'em. Check them out. They still need work :/ :Alexae 18:02, August 26, 2011 (UTC) :Okay, I have managed to sort out the coding on Blueprint: 5 Beast Team Badge and Blueprint: Nail Skull Gauntlets! Woop de woop! :D :The process is a bit too long and complicated so, seeing through my entire notes before ^^ I'll try my best to explain :it. The tooltip needs to be implemented but needs a secure page in which to work from. The item's page must use the Item :template, so that the entrance bracket looks like this, per say, }} |id = |icon = Image :Note, that the item's box is the first piece of coding on the page and that you must include <\onlyinclude/> before the item name and at the end of the Item template-- see the coding for 5 Beast Team Badge. Also, I've added the Crafting Materials needed to make the Item, (so that we would not receive comments asking this) but not including the entire itembox for it, instead using a simpler one with a implemented link to the material's page. :Feel free to post back anything on my talk page, if you've got any questions, or if I've been unclear on anything. :I own tooltips! xD :Alexae 19:41, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Re:Broken Templates Working with the pages yesterday, the coding works for Cleaver Band since it uses the Item Template. With, 5 Beast Team Badge, the same also happens, making the coding work. However, with Nail Skull Gauntlets and it's respective Blueprint: Nail Skull Gauntlets, I can only allow for an internal link to be made, since the coding does not support the tooltip, unless it is an Item. Therefore, I have used, which allows for a link to be made to the Nail Skull Gauntlets page. This imports the Weapon's name, colour-quality but without the image. If you wished to, you can import the Weapon's image as a 32px. Alexae 14:11, August 27, 2011 (UTC)